The Events in the Snow
by Air1997
Summary: One shot of what happens right after Ushio's and Tomoya's death. Nagisa POV.


All of a sudden I was standing in the cold on a snowy winter day, and I had died. I felt my last breath leave me as I saw my daughter's little face one last time, then I was engulfed in darkness. I remember coming here after all that, and what I saw here nearly killed me again.

It was Tomoya and Ushio, walking in the snow, their destination unknown to me. Ushio looked sick, her pace slow and unsteady. I could see the fear in Tomoya's face. He didn't want to be here, watching our sick daughter trying to trek through the snow.

Then, Ushio started to fall, and was caught by Tomoya, who was on the verge of tears. Her held her closely and I wanted to look away, to not want to witness any of this, but I couldn't. My head wouldn't turn. My eyes were glued to the sad scene playing out before me.

I heard Ushio tell Tomoya she loved him, and Tomoya's eyes were pricking with tears. He told her he loved her very much, then I saw her little arm go limp. She was so young! Why now? Why did she have to follow me so early in her life?

I saw Tomoya clutch Ushio to him, tears falling and landing on the cold ground. He yelled for help, for someone to help her. Then, he started yelling to me, for me to save her, but I couldn't. But, out of the cold, I saw a ghostly apparition of Ushio stand up, her face confused.

She looked down at her little body and at her crying father and buried her face in her hands. She wiped away her small tears and looked my way, and I smiled to her. Finally, I could talk to her. I held my hand out toward her, but she looked back to Tomoya, questions on her face. I nodded to her, sadly.

Ushio walked over to me, only a few feet away, and took my hand. She looked up at me, seeing the pain and sadness on my face. It was like she could read me perfectly. I wanted to see Tomoya again, I wanted to hold his hand and talk to him, but I didn't want him to die for it to be possible.

I held on to Ushio's hand, happy to be able to meet her, finally. Wherever we were going, I was glad we were going together. Although many years had passes, it only felt like a few minutes. But, seeing my daughter now, I realize I should have tried even harder than I had to live. I should have been able to survive for her, for both of them.

But, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the Tomoya's chest collapse, never to rise with a new breath again. I shut my eyes tight and I felt a few tears slip from my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw his ghostly figure standing up, out of his body, and he looked up to see Ushio and I, and a wide smile was spread out on his face.

He raced over to us and picked me in a big embrace, holding me close, his tears spilling on my shoulder. I hugged him tight, feeling so filled with happiness. He set me down and we both wiped the tears away from our eyes and he kissed me quickly on the cheek and clutched my hands. But he let them go quickly and got down on his knees.

He wrapped Ushio in a tight hug and held on to her tight. I saw his eyes well up again, Ushio's also. She hugged him back tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. Her tears spilled over and onto the ground, and Tomoya picked her up and we stood there for a minute as we all started to fade.

Soon, I couldn't see the street anymore, I was engulfed in blackness.

_I was on the hill of Hikarizaka High School, the cherry blossoms falling around me, when I heard footsteps behind me. I couldn't remember how I got there, the last thing I remember was laying in the living room on the floor, dying._

_ The footsteps got closer, then they stopped, a few feet behind me. I felt compelled to speak the exact words I spoke not so long ago, but it seemed like a lifetime._

_ "Anpan!" I say quickly. With my head bent low, I could see movement out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't turn my head._

_ "Do you like this school? I have to say I love it very, very much. But soon, everything changes. Well, at least it does eventually." I say, loud enough for him to hear. But, after a little while, I start to worry. He isn't replying, he hasn't said a word. Does he regret talking to me, dating me, marrying me?_

_ I know going through the pain kills us, but isn't the pain worth it for just a little bit of happiness? Does he regret Ushio also? I could never regret them, never in my life. They're the best things that ever happened to me._

_ So, I walk away from him, from the school. I look ahead and try not to look back because I know I would break down and cry. I keep a hold on my suitcase, keeping it in a tight grip. _

_ Once I get a ways away, I hear a thud on the rock hard ground._

_ "Nagisa!" I hear being yelled from way behind me. But, I still don't look back. I hear footsteps on the ground, the sound of someone running. It gets closer and closer and finally, BAM! I end up dropping my suitcase and losing a shoe as I'm spun around and I'm wrapped in an embrace from Tomoya. Now I know, he doesn't regret after all._


End file.
